Only One Year : Winter Holidays
by walard
Summary: Just a little One-shot taking place after the epilogue of OOY during Christmas! Some fluff, a bit of smut and only Elsanna! (Modern AU, Elsanna incest, sequel to Only One Year)


Notes: So a reader asked me recently if I could write another chapter about OOY during the winter break, and I really liked the idea of writing a Christmas special chapter! (Mainly because it gave me a good excuse to write about my two favorite characters :D)

So here it is! Nothing really important happens in it, but it gives us a glimpse at the two sisters' life after the epilogue of OOY, as well as a little bit of smut and fluff! It was fun getting back to that story, and I hope you will like it! Have some nice holidays! (I'll post the next chapter of Struggling in Arendelle City on Tuesday)

And, as always since OOYA, thanks to Striga for proofreading my work!

* * *

"I really don't understand why they make us study math!" complained Anna's friend as they sat on a bench outside. It was mid-December, and it was really starting to get cold out there. Anna rubbed her freezing hands together as she replied.

"Yeah... I thought we would only study art here..."

"Well... I suppose we have to get through all of this first. I heard seniors study just art." said the girl from her class that was sitting on the opposite end of the bench.

"Brrr... we should have our lunch somewhere else. It's freezing here. Anyways, I'm really going to enjoy the winter break! I suppose you've got plans with your wife, Anna?"

"Yep!" _I'm gonna stay in bed with sis for two weeks!_ Unfortunately, it wasn't actually possible, and they did have plans. But, she did plan on having a few sleep-ins with her gorgeous sister.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to Arendelle to celebrate Christmas with my in-laws. It's important for Elsa." Everyone on campus knew that she wasn't on good terms with her parents and didn't want to speak about it. So, for everyone, they were Elsa's parents. And thus, Anna's in-laws. _It's not even really a lie. Well, not completely._

"Nice."

Anna nodded and then felt two arms circle her shoulders from behind. She turned her head around and smiled widely when she saw Elsa's beautiful eyes looking at her. "Hey you."

Anna didn't reply but kissed her softly on the lips as a greeting. She had always preferred gestures over words. Especially when it involved kissing or cuddling with her sister.

"I brought you some hot chocolate." said Elsa as she released her and bent down to pick up the two cups of hot chocolate she had put on the ground. Steam was getting out of the cups, and Anna knew she was going to welcome the warmth.

"You really are the best! Are you going to stay with us a little?"

"Sure. My next course is in twenty minutes."

Since the bench was already full, and since it made for a perfect excuse, Anna stood up to give her seat to Elsa, and then sat on her knees. One of her sister's arms immediately went around her waist, and Anna rested comfortably against her.

"So, Anna was saying you were spending Christmas with your folks?"

"Yes." answered the blonde while Anna gratefully took a sip from her cup. "We couldn't do it last year, so I'm really excited to do it this Christmas."

"Damn. You two are so lucky." whined the guy next to them. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, and she kinda felt bad for him. _Maybe we should stop looking so happy around everyone._

"Sorry. I'm sure you'll find the one soon. You've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, I know. Still, I hope you do realize how fortunate you two are."

"Yep, believe me, I do." answered Elsa. _After everything that's happened, there's no way we could forget it._

They continued speaking about their plans for a while, until Elsa had to go. Anna still had half-an-hour ahead of her, but she walked her sister to her next course nonetheless.

* * *

Elsa was watching TV while waiting for her sister to come home from college. It was the last day before winter break, and the older sister had finished earlier. She couldn't believe they were going to spend the holidays with their parents. She wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her this last year. But since her birthday, things had gotten better with them, and she couldn't thank Anna enough for getting this to happen.

She looked out the window from the couch and noticed it was snowing. _Finally!_ Elsa loved snow, and it had always snowed in Arendelle at this time of the year. She had feared that they wouldn't see it here. Anna arrived half-an-hour later, her cheeks red from the cold and snowflakes in her hair but with a big wide smile on her face. _She always looks so cute._

"Brrr, it's freezing cold outside!" she complained as she took off her coat and rubbed her arms vigorously.

"Come sit with me then." Elsa offered, knowing Anna wasn't one to ever refuse cuddles.

"I've got a better idea!" she answered as she went to their bedroom only to come back with a blanket in her arms.

Elsa lay down on the couch and Anna joined her before covering them both with the blanket. Her little sister shivered and Elsa hugged her close to give her some warmth.

"Better?"

"Yep!" answered Anna as she snuggled against Elsa to be as close as possible.

Elsa rested her head on her lover's shoulder and closed her eyes. Anna smelled good, and she felt warm against her. She started gently rubbing the soft skin of her arm with her thumb and she tightened her embrace around her little sister's slim waist. She was so frail and cute and all Elsa wanted was to keep her safe and close to her.

"Sis?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"I love you."

Elsa chuckled and kissed her tenderly on the neck. "I love you too."

"Good." A few minutes passed in absolute bliss before Anna spoke up again. "Did you finish inviting everyone for New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, I think so. Rapz and Finn are coming over, of course. Actually, they'll be here a few days before, if it doesn't bother you. I figured we could enjoy some time all together." She still often saw her best-friend, but not as often as when they had all been living in Arendelle or Corona.

"Humpf... I had planned on making the most of our time to stay close to you."

"I can call them back and ask them to only come on the 31st."

"No, it's ok. It will be fun."

"Great. Did you ask Kris?"

"Yes. He'll be here with Shang. What about our other guests?"

"Alice will be here too. I think she didn't have anything else planned. And a few friends from college said yes too."

"Did you ask Cindy? She did say we should see each other more often."

"Oh, yeah... but... huh..."

"What?" asked Anna, turning around to look at her. Her red lips were too enticing and Elsa stole a quick kiss before answering.

"She... you won't believe who she's dating."

"Don't tell me she's back with Olaf? If so, she better not come here with him."

"No... she's with Esmé."

It had shocked her to know that, and it seemed Anna was surprised too, judging by her wide eyes. Apparently the dancer had met her at Cinderella's bar while performing and they had started dating soon after.

"Really? Well... they do have some things in common, if you think about it."

"Yeah... so, are you ok with them coming over? I mean, you never really liked her." And this was a huge euphemism.

"Don't be silly. I only hated her because I was dead jealous. Now that you're all mine, I'm sure I can put up with her. Actually I'm gonna love flaunting this to her!" she said as she showed Elsa her wedding ring.

"Anna..."

The younger sister giggled and shook her head. "I'm kidding. I'll behave."

"Ok then. No one else?"

"I think we're good."

"Great."

"Now let's cuddle and watch a Christmas movie!" she said as she turned around again and grabbed Elsa's arm to put it around her. Needless to say, the blonde happily complied.

* * *

They arrived in Arendelle on the 24th of December, and Elsa was feeling a bit anxious. They had come here a few times since their reconciliation, but Christmas was highly symbolic and she didn't want to screw things up.

"No kissing, no long hugs, no discreet footsie under the table, nothing! Ok?" she asked Anna.

"Humpf."

"Anna..."

"Humpf..."

"Come on, it's just for two days. It's not that hard. We managed to go through a whole year almost completely separated from each other." _Not that it was easy._

"You know, they're perfectly aware you fuck my brains out every day of the week." said the redhead casually, and Elsa instantly blushed. And she knew Anna had used those words for this exact result.

"St... still... they don't have to witness any of it."

"Sure, if you say so... no PDA. But when we're alone... at night... in your bed... cold and horny... you wouldn't leave your little sister unsatisfied, right?"

 _Damn she's still making me feel horny so easily._ "I'm almost sure they will expect us to sleep in our former respective rooms."

"I'd like to see them try. There's no way I'm sleeping alone while you're four meters away from me. Especially on Christmas' Eve."

Elsa shook her head and sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. They reached their parents' place soon after, and she parked in front of the house.

"Last kiss until the 26th." she told her sister, knowing it would be a miracle if they both managed to keep their hands off each other. _Maybe if we're sure that we're all alone..._

"We'll see!" answered Anna with a mischievous smile before kissing her softly on the lips. Elsa had half-expected a more passionate one, but maybe it was a sign Anna would play nice for the next two days.

They left the car, grabbing their bags from the trunk, and went to the house. There was at least twenty centimeters of snow on the ground, and Elsa loved the sound it made when she walked on it. She looked at Anna before ringing and her heart melted at the sight of her cute sister in a red wooly hat and a heavy jumper. _Ok, this one is the last one._ She leaned in to kiss her and planted another soft kiss on her red lips.

Then she rang at the door and tried to calm down. It was going to be a normal, family Christmas like it used to be before. Her father opened the door with a smile and hugged them both when he saw them.

"Welcome home!" he said, looking and sounding really happy to see them here.

"Thanks. How are you?" asked Elsa out of politeness.

"Great. We're so thrilled to have you here this year."

"I'm happy we could make it." she answered, noting that Anna still hadn't said a word. _I guess she's never going to forgive him._

"Well, come on in. Don't stay out in the cold."

The two sisters came in and put their luggage on the floor. Their mother arrived immediately and they shared some smalltalk.

"Let's go upstairs, I've prepared your rooms!" she finally said and Elsa glanced at her sister to see her rolling her eyes.

Still, she didn't complain, and Elsa was grateful for that. They all went upstairs and Elsa realized she hadn't slept here since a very long time. _It's gonna be weird._ It was a little awkward when Iduna opened both rooms and looked at them. "There. Just like before. I made both beds, everything is ready."

 _Sure, mom. I got the message. We won't sleep together._

It took them a few minutes to unpack their bags, and then Elsa asked her mother if she needed help to prepare dinner.

"We'll take care of that later. First, we have to decorate the house! We waited for you."

Elsa had noticed when entering that only a few tinsels had been put on, while the house used to be crawling under decorations when they were younger. It took them the whole afternoon, but it felt really good doing that as a normal family. And it seemed Anna was having fun too, which was absolutely great. She even caught her laughing wholeheartedly at one of their father's awfully lame Christmas jokes.

"Damn it's getting too dark to go out and build a snowman!" complained Anna, which made Elsa chuckle.

"Aren't you getting a bit too old for that?" asked their father, speaking Elsa's mind, and the redhead pouted. She was so cute when she did that, that Elsa just wanted to take her into her arms, but she restrained herself.

"We'll make one tomorrow if you want. It wouldn't really be Christmas if we didn't make one."

"Great!" the younger sister answered enthusiastically and Elsa happily noticed Anna was enjoying her time here too.

The decoration was followed by the opening of the gifts they had placed under the tree. The two sisters, not really knowing what their parents needed, had bought them a ticket for a weekend to a place they could choose and they were apparently pleased with it. Of course Elsa and Anna were the ones with the most gifts, and the blonde carefully tilted her head to the side when her sister tried to kiss her thank you. Her lips ended up on her cheeks, and Elsa really hoped her parents hadn't noticed the awkward move.

They spent the rest of the night reminiscing about good memories of past Christmases over a delicious and copious dinner, and they were all feeling cheerful when they decided to call it a night.

"Goodnight, girls!"

"Goodnight!" the two sisters answered as they got upstairs.

"So… goodnight pumpkin." said Elsa as she stood in front of her door.

"Goodnight sis!" answered the redhead before kissing her.

Then she disappeared in her own room and Elsa felt a bit disappointed. Even if she was the one who had told her they needed to sleep separated from each other, a part of her had hoped Anna would be as stubborn as usual and join her into her bed.

 _Well, I guess it's for the best. Still, I'm not used to sleeping without her anymore._ She went into the room that had been hers for so long when she was a kid, and undressed before putting on her nightdress, shivering because of the cold. _I could really use a warm soft body against me._

She tried falling asleep, but she had a hard time doing it. _This is ridiculous, our parents will never know we slept together if we get back to our rooms in the morning._ She was contemplating joining Anna in her bed opposite the corridor when her door opened.

"You really thought I was going to sleep in my room?" said Anna with a wink as she came inside.

"Damn, I was wondering what you were waiting for!"

"Hey, you told me you wanted me to sleep alone."

"Humpf..."

"Missed me already?"

"I was going to join you."

"Hehe. Your bed's bigger."

Anna walked closer as Elsa lifted the covers and the blonde soon realized her sister was wearing a bathrobe.

"Does it remind you of something?" asked the redhead, and Elsa blushed. She did remember. How could she not? It had been their first time, here, on Christmas' Eve. But they absolutely couldn't do the same right now. Their parents had kindly invited them into their home, and Elsa wasn't going to do something they wouldn't want.

"Of course it does… but..."

Anna didn't let her finish. "I made it simpler this time." she whispered as she took off the robe and revealed what was under. She was just wearing silky red panties with a bit of black lace, and Elsa gulped. The rest of her body was bare in all its beauty, and the blonde could only think about ravaging her right here.

"Like it?"

"God yes..." Elsa's eyes roamed on her little sister's naked body, taking in the beauty of her skin and the charm of her small curves. Her slim legs were inviting, and her small perky breasts were making Elsa's head turn. And then there was this little piece of clothing mischievously showing a lot but at the same time exciting her imagination.

"Too bad we can't do anything!" said Anna with a wink before joining her in the bed and snuggling against her, touching her with every part of her nude body.

"Fuck, Anna..."

"Yes sis?" asked the redhead innocently, eyes wide open while her hard nipples brushed Elsa's arm.

"You know we can't..."

"We can't do what, sis?" she asked in the innocent voice that always made Elsa mad with lust.

It was too much for Elsa and she let her hand reach for her sister's legs, slowly raising it up. She could feel Anna's heartbeat accelerate against her arm, and she kept rising her hand until it reached her silky panties. Then she slipped her arm under the fabric to touch and cup her sister's firm ass, and she kissed her passionately while groping it.

They stopped to catch their breath, and Elsa knew she had lost the fight already. _Shit, I lost it even before it began_. She gently pushed her sister so that she had her back on the mattress, and positioned herself on top of her. She watched her in awe for a few seconds, and then dived in to kiss her neck, getting a moan out of her sister's throat. Encouraged by the sound, Elsa got lower and left a trail of kisses until she reached her left breast. She kissed it tenderly and then took the hard nipple in her mouth, toying with it with her tongue. Judging by the sounds Anna made, she was liking it, and the blonde used her other hand to play with the other breast.

"Fuck, sis..." she moaned silently, and Elsa decided to make it last, switching between her hands and her mouth to give each breast an equal treatment.

She soon felt a tiny silky fabric rubbing against her leg, and she took her mouth off her sister's breast to look at her. Anna was clearly enjoying herself and was desperately rubbing herself against her to release some of her need.

"I'm gonna take care of it, pumpkin." she whispered into her ear, and Anna nodded vigorously while trying not to make too much noise. _God she's so cute._

Elsa went back to kissing her neck and chest while using her hand to toy with her sister's body, slowly and sensually bringing it downward. When it reached the red panties, Anna's pelvis rocked against her hand and the blonde smiled. But she didn't want to rush things, and started by only brushing her fingertips against the panties.

"God sis… take them off..."

"But I like them."

"Please..." she moaned as Elsa rubbed more strongly against the fabric.

"As you wish pumpkin..."

She slipped her hand under the underwear and marveled at how wet Anna was. Then she toyed with her for a few seconds before slipping two fingers inside her wet sister.

"Fuck sis..." she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shhh..."

Anna looked at her pleadingly and nodded in silence, which made the older sister's heart skip a beat.

She started taking her fingers in and out, enjoying the slurping sounds coming out at every thrust, and then used her thumb to delicately rub her little sister's clit. It made her go wild, and Elsa went back to sucking her nipple while continuing to please her with her hand.

"Sis… oh.. sis..." Anna kept saying between moans, and Elsa just hoped nobody else could hear these delicious sounds. _She's always been quiet, it's ok._

It wasn't long before she felt her sister's inner muscles tighten around her fingers in a powerful orgasm, and Elsa enjoyed it almost as strongly as Anna, watching in awe as the redhead came under her, moaning her name and making out of control moves. Her fingers were still deep in her sister and she felt every twitch as the redhead rode her orgasm.

When it was over, Elsa took her hand out from her sister's panties and casually licked her fingers. _A few months back, I would have never done that._ But they were so comfortable with each others' desires now that she really rarely felt embarrassed by anything they did under the covers. Or anywhere else.

"Fuck sis that was so good." said Anna as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah… you really turned me on with those Christmas panties and that attitude of yours."

"Hehe. I always know how to put you in the mood."

"That you do… but… now I'm really, really horny." She could feel that her panties were soaking wet, and her heart was out of control.

"I'm sure I can do something about that, dear sister."

"We.. we can't. You know how loud I can be. And judging by how excited I am right now, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to control myself."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way."

Anna moved under the covers, and Elsa wondered what she was doing until she brought back her wet lacy panties. _God now she's all naked. I want to lick her clean and make her come again._

"Open your mouth sis."

Elsa gulped but did as she said and Anna put the undergarment into her mouth. It tasted like her, and the sheer thought of how perverse this was made Elsa's even hornier.

"There. Now keep quiet and let me take care of my adorable big sister." _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Anna disappeared under the covers and Elsa clenched her fists on the sheets when she felt her sister's tongue toy with her underwear. _This is going to be a lovely Christmas night._

* * *

They made sure to go back to their own separate beds in the morning, and Elsa blushed furiously when she thought about the night they had spent. _In our parents' home, no less. You really should have resisted her. But she was so sexy… and I was so turned on…_

Thinking about her sister in nothing but those red panties made her horny again and Elsa quickly tried thinking about something else. _And it's Christmas, not Valentine's Day. I know it's a family holiday but I don't remember awesome mind-blowing sex with your sibling being a Christmas tradition._ She carefully picked new underwear and dressed up. _If they knew what we did, I'm sure they would never invite us again._

She left her room and took a quick shower before going downstairs. Anna had told her that she was going to sleep a little more and so Elsa didn't prepare their breakfast but waited for her. Her father was reading the newspaper on the couch and she sat next to him.

"Morning, dad." _Please don't tell me you heard us._

"Hey Elsa. Slept well?" he asked. It didn't seem he had heard anything.

"Yes, great, actually. It feels good to be back here."

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how happy I am to have you two back here for Christmas."

"Yeah… last year was kind of sad..." They had spent the day alone in their new flat and even though Anna was the only person she needed, she had missed her family being together.

"For us too."

"Sorry."

"Well, I guess it is what it is..."

"I… I'm glad you finally accepted it."

"We didn't really have a choice, right?"

"I guess so… still, I'm happy about how things turned out."

"And how are you? I mean, really?"

"I'm great. Seriously, I've never been this happy. I'm with Anna, everyday. School is great, and I don't have to hide my feelings from anyone. And we're back on good terms. Everything is perfect."

She saw him smile and she hoped it could help him cope with the difficulties of knowing just how much his two daughters loved each other. "And I know Anna is just as happy as I am. It's what she's always wanted too. If you had seen her face when I..." _when I proposed to her?_ "when I came up with the idea of us two living together in another city where nobody knew we were sisters..."

"That's… that's good to hear. I glad you're both happy."

Silence settled in for a few minutes before she dared to ask him what she wanted to know.

"And.. what about you and mom? Are you… coming to terms with it?"

He sighed before answering. "I guess so. Most of the time we like to pretend it's not really true. That you're just loving each other like.. I mean..."

"Yeah, I understand." _Like normal sisters._

"But I guess what matters is that you're both happy."

"We are. I can guarantee you that."

"It's just..." he said as he lowered his head.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I wish I could have grand-children one day." he admitted in a small voice. "But it's ok. I'm fine knowing you're happy as it is."

"Well... don't rule that out so fast."

He raised his head and looked at her, puzzled.

"Well…" she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I mean… it's not totally impossible. Not that I've been thinking about it. But… you know… who knows what could happen."

They were obviously too young to think about that, and Elsa had currently absolutely no desire to have a child, but the thought had come up to her a few times already. And she had figured out that if a day came when they both felt like they wanted to have one, they were options available. It wouldn't be easy, especially on an ethical point, but it wouldn't be impossible.

"I see..." his father said, and Elsa couldn't help but hug him.

The whole family spent the rest of the day here, speaking and playing board games together, without forgetting to build a snowman for Anna. The second night was calmer than the first even if Anna did join Elsa in her bed, and they left the next day after thanking their parents for their hospitality. Of course, they had told them they could come back any day, and Elsa was glad to see it had gone well.

They were currently driving back home and Elsa turned toward her sister.

"So, it wasn't that bad, right?"

"Hum.. yeah."

Elsa chuckled and pinched her lightly. "Don't act like you didn't have fun. I know you loved it."

Anna smiled at her. "Yes, it was nice. I'm still mad at them, but it was nice."

"So, we're coming back next year?"

"Of course. It's family after all."

Elsa looked at her sister, lover and wife and smiled happily. She was sure she would forgive them some day. Anna put her hand on Elsa's, and added. "Let's get back home now. We still have a whole week ahead of us before school starts again, and I intend on making the most of it!"

"Sure, and we have all the time in the world."


End file.
